Second Miracle
by ciocarlie
Summary: Saat 'kokoro' terselamatkan disaat terakhir, para ilmuan mencoba untuk meneruskan proyek itu yang rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki secara total. Namun, saat ia merasakan seseorang yang datang seolah memanggilnya, chip itu kembali bekerja bersamaan dengan seseorang yang seolah bangkit dari kematian.


Oke, kenapa me nyasar di fandom ini?

Ga tau sih jawabannya. Pokoknya tiba-tiba me kepikiran aja habis lihat ffic disini yang judulnya "Dying Message" siapa yang ga tahu tuh ffic Q^Q saya nangis Bombay gegara tu ffic #curhat

Rasanya ga tega aja kalau Psyche sendirian. Kan Shizuo udah sama Izaya di dunia sana #plak jadilah saya bikin ini dengan merujuk pada ffic "Dying Message" tapi tanpa chapter 17 sama 18. Yang artinya Psyche ga diancurin sama Nebula.

Dan pairing Psyche tentu saja me lebih milih sama TSUGARU XD Kyaaa! #plak Delic juga sih, tapi Delic lebih cocok sama Hibiya, jadi TsuxPsyche aja XD yah pokokke lihat aja deh. Maaf kalau OOC maklum me belum nonton anime Durarara samsek Cuma lihat manganya doang sama bantuan mbah wiki u.u

**Title : **Second Miracle

**Rated : **T For Blood

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **TsugaruxPsyche | Past Shizaya | Past ShizuoxPsyche

**Durarara! Belong Mas Narita Onleh QAQ**

**Based Story : "Dying Message" © RukawaGF-sama**

**Warning : newbie di fandom, OOC!, Typo maybe?**

**.**

"Apakah kita bisa membangkitkannya lagi?"

"Sepertinya, tetapi chip itu mungkin tidak akan sempurna seperti saat orang itu membawanya…"

"Bagaimana dengan penambahan memori agar saat chip itu berkembang ia tidak akan rusak?"

"Sudah terlaksana, tetapi tubuhnya tetap tidak merespon dengan program apapun."

.

[Kau dilahirkan untuk dicintai Psyche…]

.

Tubuh itu tampak berada di sebuah tabung, dalam keadaan tidak bergerak dan mata yang kosong. Psyche adalah sebuah android yang pernah dirancang untuk percobaan penggunaan chip 'kokoro', namun mematikan programnya sendiri saat chip itu sudah sempurna untuk mencegah orang-orang dari Nebula yang akan mengambilnya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, orang-orang itu berhasil menyelamatkan sistemnya disaat-saat terakhir meskipun chip 'kokoro' itu berdampak sangat besar hingga mengalami kerusakan parah hingga 70%.

'_Shizu-chan…'_

[Jangan ada seseorangpun yang bisa mengatakan hal yang mustahil dan tidak mustahil untuk kau lakukan. Jangan ada yang bisa mengatakan hal yang bisa atau tidak bisa kau lakukan…]

'_Shizu-chan…'_

[Terima kasih, untuk hadiah yang kau berikan…]

'_Shizu-chan…'_

[Aku menyayangimu… Psyche…]

"Tunggu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merespon!" salah satu dari orang-orang itu tampak melihat grafik yang ada di komputer itu. Saat beberapa orang tampak menoleh pada tabung besar itu, yang mereka lihat hanyalah tabung yang pecah dan juga sosok sang android yang tampak bergerak walaupun matanya tampak tidak hidup.

"Cepat hentikan dia!"

Beberapa orang tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan program itu.

"Tidak merespon!"

"Sial—" saat mereka akan mencoba untuk menumbangkannya, sosok itu segera bergerak dengan cepat dan mencekik beberapa dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menghalangi bahkan hingga tubuh itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Melihat itu, sisa dari mereka hanya bisa diam melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan itu dan membiarkan robot itu untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Mengambil headset berwarna pink itu, sebelum mengenakannya dan berjalan kearah luar gedung itu tanpa ada bisa yang menghentikannya.

"Shizu-chan…"

. . .

Sementara di sisi lain dari Ikeburo, tampak beberapa orang yang menoleh ke salah satu sisi dari jalanan itu, dimana seseorang tampak berjalan lunglai. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan pakaian kimono biru bercorak putih itu tampak seolah tidak sadar sepenuhnya dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"H—Hei, bukankah itu Shizuo-san?"

"Jangan bercanda, kau tahu kalau ia tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu bukan?"

"Tetapi—"

Beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang tampaknya mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Mendengar nama Shizuo tentu membuatnya mengerutkan dahi dan mendekati mereka.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Beberapa orang katanya melihat Shizuo-san yang berkeliaran di jalan dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya." Pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Yang benar saja, Shizuo baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ia serta Kasuka yang mengurus pemakamannya. Ia melihat sendiri tubuh itu terkubur di bawah tanah di samping kuburan Izaya.

"Hei tetapi aku memang melihatnya sendiri! Ah itu dia—" Shinra menoleh saat orang itu menunjuk salah satu sisi Ikeburo. Tidak terlalu dekat, namun kimono birunya dan juga siluet yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang baru saja meninggal tentu saja cukup membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya—begitu juga dengan Shinra.

"Shi—" berlari, mencoba untuk mengejar sosok itu sebelum menghentikannya dengan menarik tangan pemuda itu, "Shizuo!"

Saat pemuda itu menoleh, satu hal yang dilihat oleh Shinra adalah iris matanya yang berwarna biru. Bukan, bukan Shizuo—dia bukan pemuda terkuat di Ikebukuro itu.

"H—Huh?" baru saja dikejutkan dengan itu, saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda itu lemas dan lunglai, terjatuh begitu saja dan segera ditangkap oleh Shinra sebelum jatuh begitu saja keatas tanah, "h—hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

. . .

"Beratnyaaa!" tampak mencoba untuk menurunkan tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Menatap beberapa luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu, saat matanya tertutup benar-benar seperti melihat Shizuo yang terlahir kembali.

'_Apakah ini juga ulah Namie? Ah tidak, ia tidak mungkin membuat eksperimen dengan wajah Shizuo bukan?'_ berfikir keras, namun ia juga memikirkan luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu. Memutuskan untuk mengambil obat-obatan sebelum akhirnya kembali untuk merawat luka-luka pemuda itu.

'_Yah, tidak ada salahnya menunggu ia sampai sadar…'_

Suara handphone menginterupsinya saat ia mencoba untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak melihat ID Phone di layar, segera mengangkatnya sambil tetap mengobati luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Shinra disini…" mendengar suara disebrang membuatnya menyesal untuk tidak melihat ID Phone yang ada di layar. Terpaksa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan disana sebelum dahinya berkerut dan tampak membulatkan matanya, "Huh?"

.

.

.

"Psyche menghilang?!"

. . .

Suara deru angin dan juga petir serta hujan deras yang ada di Ikebukuro membuatnya terganggu. Perlahan kelopak mata itu mencoba untuk membuka, tampak masih melihat kesekelilingnya saat menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenal.

Ah, bukan hanya tempat ini yang tidak ia kenal—tetapi semua yang ada disana terasa asing di matanya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, satu hal yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya. Ia yakin itu namanya, karena itu adalah jati diri satu-satunya yang bisa menunjukkan kalau ia ada di dunia.

'_Dimana…'_

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Shinra, dengan dua buah minuman hangat di tangannya tampak menatap kearah pemuda blonde itu. Merasa pusing di kepalanya, tentu Shinra memaklumi karena luka yang ada di kepalanya itu cukup parah, "kau pingsan di jalan dan aku membawamu kemari…"

"Oh, terima kasih…" menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Oke, Shinra benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau akan melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang sama dengan pria terkuat seantero Ikebukuro berterima kasih seperti itu. Ia sudah pasti bukan Shizuo. Sangat pasti.

Ia tampak bingung melihat tubuhnya yang kini berbalut dengan kemeja putih yang diganti oleh Shinra karena kimono biru milik pemuda itu terkena noda darah yang tidak sedikit.

"Kimono birumu?" pemuda itu mengangguk, "aku mengganti pakaianmu karena kulihat kimonomu sedikit kotor." Yang dilihat oleh Shinra saat itu adalah pemuda itu yang tampak panik—sangat panik seolah tidak ingin lepas dari kimono itu, "aku akan mengembalikannya setelah bersih."

Wajahnya tampak berseri saat mendengar itu dan tampak tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Bukan seringai yang sering diberikan oleh Shizuo tetapi sebuah senyuman yang ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada di Ikebukuro dan terluka?"

…

"Aku tidak ingat…" menunduk sejenak dan tampak mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan hingga berakhir disini. Dan semuanya kosong—tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat sama sekali. Shinra mengerutkan dahinya, "maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Tidak apa-apa, tetapi apakah ada yang kau ingat sedikit saja?"

"Namaku…" Shinra menaikkan alisnya. Bagus kalau pemuda itu mengingat namanya. Asalkan tidak mengejutkan dengan menggunakan nama Shizuo Heiwajiwa saja, atau ia benar-benar akan memutilasi pemuda ini dan menelitinya. Mulutnya membuka dan baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Siapa malam-malam seperti ini?" Shinra berjalan dan akan membuka pintu sementara pemuda itu tampak mengikuti dengan perlahan. Membuka pintu, tampak sosok yang tidak asing bagi Shinra berdiri dengan keadaan basah kuyup, "Psyche!"

Sang android tampak menoleh kearah belakang Shinra saat melihat sosok yang mirip dengan pemuda yang sudah mengubah dirinya itu. Yang ia tahu saat kenangan terakhirnya yang tersisa sudah meninggal dalam dekapannya. Namun mata magenta itu—yang kosong tampak tidak bisa lepas dari sosok disana.

Senyumannya tampak tersungging, dan dengan segera bergerak dan memeluk sosok itu.

"Shizu-chan!"

Pemuda itu diam, Shinra hanya bisa melihat Psyche dan juga pemuda misterius itu. Sebelum tubuh sang robot rubuh, yang segera ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. Shinra segera membantu dan tampak melihat kearah pemuda yang bahkan salah dikenali oleh Psyche sebagai Shizuo.

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

"Tsugaru…"

[ T B C ]

Review Please~ ^_^


End file.
